A shared "Cell Purification and Analysis Laboratory" is proposed as this Core for the program project[unreadable] The primary responsibilities of the Core are two fold. First, this core is charged with the responsibility of[unreadable] processing human and murine hematopoietic tissues in order to isolate and purify phenotypically defined[unreadable] populations of hematopoietic cells using immunomagnetic selection, enrichment, or depletion procedures[unreadable] and flow cytometric cell sorting. Second, the core will coordinate, perform, analyze, and assist in interpreting[unreadable] the results of flow cytometric analyses of hematopoietic and non-hematopoietic unmariipulated or[unreadable] transduced cells used for or resulting from the proposed studies. In performing these essential duties, this Core will serve a fundamental function for the conduct of all subprojects of the program project. During the[unreadable] previous funding period, this core provided valuable assistance for the performance of all projects of the[unreadable] program as is evident by the list of publications benefiting directly from services provided by this Core.[unreadable] Tie flow cytometry resource facility (FCRF), which will house the proposed core, is fully equipped with[unreadable] state of the art instrumentation for the performance of sophisticated flow cytometry procedures required by[unreadable] the proposed studies and is a core unit of the Indiana University Cancer Center. The FCRF is currently[unreadable] located on the first floor of the Indiana Cancer Research Institute in a separate 850 sq. ft. laboratory with an[unreadable] adjoining office/computer room (170 square feet). This central location of the FCRF[unreadable] greatly facilitates the accessibility of this core to the laboratories of all the principal investigators of the[unreadable] program project.[unreadable] The shared cell purification and analysis laboratory will provide for participants in the program project an[unreadable] economical use of equipment and space as well as necessary cell populations required for the conduct of[unreadable] their research. In addition, such a core laboratory will be positioned to share and disseminate scientific[unreadable] information collected from the different projects of this program.